Two
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Double dildo. (I don't know what the title is)


**Okay, I haven't written in ages so I'm not sure how everyone's gonna react to this… anyway, this is for you Flower!**

… …**. … … … … …**

"Steven," Brendan turns, walking over to Steven as he fists his dick on the bed; pre-come leaking from the slit and Brendan's never seen anything so fucking hot in his entire life. "I got us something…"

He didn't _mean _to buy it; it had simply caught his eye when he was buying that pina colada lube that Steven seemed to enjoy so much. He had never seen anything that looked so… exotic to him before, a double dick basically; something to fuck him and Steven at the same time and he had to try it, just the thought of it had made him rock hard.

Steven's not the only one that loves having something inside him now. Brendan often begs Steven to fuck him; loves to feel his boy pound into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust and Brendan knew… if he found something that could fuck him and Steven at the same time then he was definitely buying it.

"What did you get? I've been waiting ages for you to tell me…" Steven had asked him as soon as he walked through the door, the younger man lounging on the couch as he watched Jeremy Kyle and Brendan had simply winked at him before stashing his new buy in the bottom of the wardrobe. Now though, Steven can barely look at him – his eyes rolled back in his head as Brendan strokes the dildo up his stomach and across his nipple; dipping down to nip the nub between his teeth; an action that makes Steven keen low in his throat.

Brendan looks down at the dildo; fifteen inches the woman at the shop had said, big enough to hit both of them right where they want it and Brendan leans over Steven – whispers something in his ear that makes him suck in a breath. "It's something that can fuck both of us," he licks down Steven's neck – sucking over the pulse point until he knows a mark is going to form. "At the same time…" he concludes, kissing back up to Steven's lips and slipping his tongue through the gap; biting down on Steven's bottom lip as he moves a hand down the younger man's whimpering form and Brendan can feel his cock throbbing, Steven's eyes looking at him with what can only be described as pure hunger. "We need to open each other up, get each other ready, yeah?"

Steven nods against his shoulder and opens his legs, Brendan immediately slipping a knee between Steven's spread thighs and angling his arse up; exposing his hole for Steven's touch and they both suck their fingers, slicking them up and trailing their hands down each other's bodies until they reach their destinations and they instantly push a finger in. Both of them groaning and panting into each other's mouths as their fingers in deeper and harder, curling them and stretching until they can slip in another and another and when they're both open and loose; they stop, moaning low in their throats as they pull their fingers out of each other.

"Fuck…" Brendan sits up and pulls Steven with him, their legs intertwining as they open them in front of each other and Brendan moves the dildo up to Steven's lip; the other man immediately opening them and taking it down his throat and then Brendan's doing the same and this toy is in both of their mouth's – pushing down their throats until their lips touch and then Steven's taking it away and moving it down their bodies until he can push it past the resistance of Brendan's hole and into his own arse.

The pleasure shoots up Brendan's spine, so much pleasure that shoots straight to his dick and he would touch it but he's scared – scared that one touch will make him shoot his load everywhere. "Jesus…" Steven begins moving, circling his hips and his groaning; clenching his teeth as he moves closer to Brendan, pushing the dildo further into both of them and Brendan whimpers – a noise he hardly ever hears from himself and he's so fucking full; stretched as far as he can be and Steven's leaning forward to shove his tongue down Brendan's throat as they both begin thrusting hard and increasing their speed.

They fuck and fuck, breathing into each other's mouths and moving their hips up against the onslaught on their prostates; their heads on each other's shoulders and then they're moving their hands to each other's untouched cocks and pumping and the heat is spreading through their veins and they bite down on each other's neck and spunk shoots from their dicks; all over their hands and stomachs.

"God…" they pant as they get their breathing under control and then they're laughing into each other's mouths as they kiss deeply; getting ready for round two.


End file.
